Una razón
by Aika Hisae
Summary: Siempre podría amarlo otra vez, mientras fuera él. (Dedicado a Violeta que me pidió una historia más larga con estos dos, espero no pasarme con la extensión jaja)


**Disclaimer: La historia y la canción no me pertenecen, créditos a sus respectivos autores.**

Haru ajustó su camisa, abotonó con cuidado, colocó su saco recién planchado y alisó su falda con las manos antes de salir de la recámara, cerró la puerta y entonces su vista recorrió la el anillo de oro, uno que indicaba que dentro de poco estaría casada, en realidad que iba a casarse, el verbo en pasado le dolió hasta los huesos, sus ojos vibraron con la expresión de dolor que desapareció cerrando los ojos y respirando profundamente, no desayunó, solo caminó fuera del departamento. Sus tacones resonaron en la losa fría, había tomado una decisión.

Gokudera abrió los ojos, no hubo el beso en la frente o el "Hahi" nervioso de Haru por la hora, tampoco percibió el olor a café recién hecho ni del desayuno, solo el perfume de la castaña diluido en la habitación. Primero se extrañó, más aún cuando salió y no encontró una nota de disculpa o avisando que se había marchado como usualmente sucedía cuando debía salir más temprano, más no hizo demasiado por pensar en lo que había pasado, estaban bien tras 8 años de novios, las fotografías encima de los muebles se lo confirmaban, aunque no sonreía era feliz, tal vez, pensó, su esposa había salido demasiado a prisa.

Llegaron del trabajo juntos, como era usual, ella se había incorporado al laboratorio de desarrollo tecnológico de los Vongola diseñando trajes para ellos, elegantes y funcionales, puesto que resistían las llamas de la última voluntad, él solía pasar por ella, pero había algo extraño ese día, ella no hablaba de su animado día ni de las cosas que habían sucedido, ni siquiera le contó qué había hablado con la ahora esposa de Tsunayoshi Sawada y mejor amiga, Sasagawa Kyoko y si mal no estaba, tampoco lo miraba.

-Gokudera-san- Dijo ella al llegar a su departamento, uno bastante lujoso, ubicado a poco de la mansión del décimo dónde se mudarían en unos meses, la voz seca de la japonesa erizó la piel del albino, ese tono era uno que jamás había escuchado. Al voltear, un poco de mala gana por qué no tenía idea de lo que pasaba, encontró a una Haru sin expresión alguna, quien simplemente se retiró el anillo del dedo y lo dejó en la mesa. –Haru lo entiende- Murmuró y sonrió un poco antes de partir a la recámara, no la de ellos, la de huéspedes, dejando al medio italiano completamente en blanco, sin tiempo para preguntar o siquiera emitir algún sonido.

Haru cerró la puerta tras ella y el click del seguro le hizo saber que había hecho lo que tanto había pensado durante ese día, se arrojó a la cama y cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras algunas lágrimas salían, ella pensaba que ambos eran felices, cierto que la forma en la que empezaron a salir no era del todo tradicional, de hecho, ella tenía el corazón completamente roto, Tsuna, su adorado castaño, había elegido a Kyoko, su mejor amiga..

Right from the start,  
You were a thief, you stole my heart,  
And I your willing victim.  
I let you see the parts of me,  
That weren't all that pretty,  
And with every touch  
You fixed them.

 _Desde el principio,  
tú eras un ladrón, me robaste el corazón,  
y yo tu victima voluntaria  
Te dejé ver las partes de mí que no eran tan bonitas  
y con cada caricia  
las arreglabas._

 _Ella alguna vez pensó que amar a Tsunayoshi Sawada era lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida, además, ser esposa de un mafioso sería interesante, aventurero, más, todo fue eso, un simple pensamiento. La razón para que no se convirtiera en un acto con final feliz, fue porque Kyoko Sasagawa, el ángel de Namimori se llevó ese sueño al ser elegida por el propio Vongola Décimo. Y es que Haru llegó a creer que Tsuna estaba bromeando cuando un par de días antes, confesó sentir amor por su pelinaranja amiga y lamentó profundamente no poderla corresponder por ese motivo. Mientras él explicaba, Haru menos quería escuchar y esperaba despertar en cualquier momento para sentirse sofocada por tamaña pesadilla, no obstante a cada palabra el dolor se incrementaba dentro de su pecho, haciéndole saber que no se trataba de un mal sueño. El cielo de la familia lo explicó de tal forma que parecía estaba hablando sobre algo tan natural como un día soleado._

 _Cuando la tortura acabó, Haru miró la punta de sus zapatos, sintiéndose pequeña, desprotegida, casi desnuda, pero alcanzó a sonreír entre el expectante silencio, entonces miró al castaño, asintió, acomodó un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja, tomó aire, valor, fuerza y todo lo que necesitaba para decir:_

 _-Me alegra que seas sincero conmigo Tsuna-san, Haru está realmente feliz, espero que ambos sean felices- Se puso de pie, inclinándose para demostrar el fidedigno agradecimiento, se enderezó, miró su reloj de pulsera y dio un respingo -¡Es tarde, Haru debe irse!, hasta luego Tsuna-san-Corriendo lo más lejos que pudo, hasta que sin fuerzas dejó caer su cuerpo en lo profundo del parque, llorando desconsolada, claro no deseaba mostrar eso al chico que quería, debía ser fuerte por su felicidad, mientras estaba en eso, escuchó el crujir de algunas ramas, sobresaltada miró al lugar dónde provino el ruido y encontró, ni más ni menos que a Gokudera Hayato, con muy mala cara, mirándola como si fuera la peste, aunque eso no era raro en él._

 _-¿Qué haces aquí?-Preguntó ella secando algunas lágrimas, avergonzada de mostrar algo tan puro como el cristalino corazón de una chica manifestado en los ojos a semejante patán._

 _-Yo voy a dónde quiero, estúpida, es un parque público, ¿Acaso debo pedirte permiso para dormir en dónde me da la gana?-Preguntó de regreso con una verdadera pose rebelde, encorvado, manos en los bolsillos._

 _Molesta, dolida y sin verdaderas ganas de comenzar una pelea, Haru se levantó, no iba a discutir con ese neandertal, su día ya había sido bastante malo como para empeorarlo, porque Gokudera solo sabía hacerla sentir un lastre, estúpida, fea y poco interesante. Dispuesta a marchar de aquel lugar, caminó al sentido contrario de dónde se encontraba el peliblanco._

 _-¿Ya te ha rechazado el décimo, estúpida mujer?-Cuestionó dejando a la japonesa en shock, dándole la espalda mientras él, sin miramientos, encendía un cigarrillo, Haru lo miró lentamente, en su cara estaba perfectamente esculpida la pregunta ¿Cómo sabes? –Eres idiota, todos sabían que al décimo le gustaba Sasagawa, pero te empeñaste en ir gritando que serías la esposa, solo dabas problemas… además…_

 _Gokudera escuchó el momento exacto en que la mano de Haru golpeó su mejilla, no supo la forma en la cual había llegado hasta él si la había visto unos ocho o diez pasos alejada de su persona, regresó la vista rápidamente, enfurecido, encontrando esa misma expresión en el rostro de la castaña, lo veía como si se tratara de su peor enemigo, con la mano aún en alto._

 _-¡Haru no necesita oírlo de ti!-Dijo la furiosa muchacha –Alguien como Gokudera-san que no sabe nada de amor no tiene derecho-Continuó aún irritada, los ojos verdes del aludido se entrecerraron un poco, un gesto no perceptible_

 _-Pues sé más que tú, perdiste el tiempo persiguiendo a alguien que jamás en la vida iba a corresponderte, estúpida-Se burló el medio italiano, el ceño de Haru se estrechó más_

 _-Por lo menos Haru no se enamoró de un monstruo insensible como tú -Respondió ella, medio sonriendo, mientras que el platinado enarcó una ceja, tratando de controlar en esos momentos el instinto, el cual le pedía a gritos darle una buena paliza. –No existe ni una sola persona capaz de amarte, tal vez solo tus padres-Haru tembló un poco, cuando los ojos verdes electrificaron todo su cuerpo._

 _-¿Qué mierda acabas de decir?-Cuestionó el chico de manera amenazante, pero ella no le demostraría nada, ni un respingo, incluso cuando el chico alargó la mano y la sujeto sin ningún tipo de consideración del cuello de la camisa._

 _-Que no hay nadie en este mundo capaz de amarte Gokudera-san-Contestó la japonesa intentando ocultar el ligero miedo que recorría su espina dorsal, debía mantenerse firme, era la primera vez que una pelea se tornaba tan real, claro que antes discutían pero no parecía nada irreparable, nada que llegara a esos extremos. Entre tanto Gokudera apretó con fuerza la ropa de la chica, sus ojos verdes trataban de escudriñarla para encontrar el menor signo de debilidad, porque ella, en efecto era débil, jamás se le había revelado de tal forma y no lo iba a permitir._

 _-¿Y crees que una estúpida rechazada tiene derecho a decir algo así?-Fue el gruñido que lanzó el platinado, Haru frunció el ceño. -Jamás en la vida alguien como el Décimo te hará caso y dudo que una estúpida como tú pueda encontrar a alguien mejor-Le dijo en un tono desconocido para ella_

 _-Pues Haru por lo menos no se va a enamorar de Gokudera-san porque Haru odia a Gokudera-san-Señaló ella en un tono de ira, no propio su persona, el chico la miró profundamente, su paciencia se había ido a la mierda, cuando se acercó a su rostro, notó como ella apartaba la cara, primero furiosa, luego temerosa, ahí estaba, el talón de Aquiles de una mujer estúpida… no lo dudó ni por un segundo._

 _-Eso me parece bien-Dijo él con media sonrisa en la cara_

 _Y en un tirón de su ropa, en medio de ese páramo desolado, Haru sintió que ese día era el peor de su existencia, con los labios fríos del medio italiano pegados a los suyos, en un claro beso forzado, en el interior de Haru algo se rompió, la hermosa idea del primer beso con Tsuna, la bella imagen de la puesta de sol, el mar, los fuegos artificiales y la yukata, aquella fantasía usual de las chicas enamoradas por primera vez se fue directo a la basura, cuando su cuerpo reaccionó y empujó al italiano fuera de sí, toda su persona demostró que tan afectada estaba por esa simple acción, descolocada de pies a cabeza intentó abofetearlo, pero, no lo logró, en realidad los reflejos del chico eran mejores que los suyos, después de soltar su mano con brusquedad el platinado se alejó como si nada, dejando ahí, sola, completamente rota a Haru Miura._

 _Durante semanas enteras, la cabeza de la japonesa no estuvo en la tierra, no podía dormir por las noches y estaba tan cansada que tampoco era posible mantenerse despierta durante el día, las ojeras, la palidez, incluso una falta de apetito inexplicable. Pensaba que era un efecto tóxico corrosivo de ese beso, uno en el que no había nada, quizás un profundo odio, pero solo eso, pensando así se dirigió a la salida, solo para encontrar al grupo de Namimori esperando por ella, lo había olvidado, ese día irían de día de campo, aunque llevaba el almuerzo que preparó, se sonrió internamente, no lo había olvidado, solo pensaba demasiado en cosas triviales, procuró no alterarse cuando notó aquella figura indeseada entre el montón de chicos y trató de sonreír con naturalidad, saludó a todos, aunque claro que evitó cruzar la mirada con él._

 _-Haru-chan ¿Te encuentras bien?-Preguntó Kyoko mientras caminaban_

 _-¡Hahi! Haru está bien, Kyoko-chan, ¿Por qué preguntas?-Cuestionó de verdad interrogante porque no se sabía tan mal como para que se notara_

 _-Te vez un poco pálida-Aseguró su amiga, la castaña entonces miró al frente_

 _-Haru ha estado muy ocupada con exámenes-Afirmó la chica sonriendo como si nada, pretendiendo no notar la mirada de todos puesta en ella_

 _-Vaya, no sabía que en Midori los exámenes empezaban antes-Sonrió Kyoko despreocupada por la respuesta, mientras que la castaña pasó un trago pesado, claro que no, en Midori los exámenes eran al mismo tiempo que otras escuelas, pero aun así le dedicó la mejor sonrisa y cabeceó en señal de afirmación mientras le seguía el paso, aunque aparentemente no convenció a los demás, alcanzó a ver como Yamamoto miraba a Tsuna y este negaba como si respondiera a una silenciosa pregunta._

 _-¿Ya viste la nueva tienda que abrieron junto a la pastelería? Tienen cosas muy lindas-Cambió Haru la conversación, conversó entonces con Kyoko sobre los lapiceros, accesorios, entre otras cosas de menor importancia que desviaron por completo la atención de los demás, quienes iban en su propio mundo, pero aun así, Haru no podía evitar sentir calosfríos cuando escuchaba aquella voz ronca, casi se le detenía el corazón, temía que en cualquier momento Gokudera hablara sobre el asunto nefasto del parque, aunque sabía que no lo haría, era después de todo, Gokudera._

 _Llegaron al lugar y extendieron las mantas, todos mostraron gran interés por la comida, aunque ella eligió una bola de arroz y un emparedado, apenas y mordió alguno, todos seguían sirviéndose hablando animadamente y ella solo seguía la plática sin tocar algún bocado._

 _-Haru ¿No tienes hambre?-Preguntó entonces I-Pin, la castaña miró su plato_

 _-No es eso, Haru está un poco llena del almuerzo en la escuela, no es bueno comer demasiado-Mintió piadosamente mientras apuraba un trago de jugo, por lo menos, bebía algo que era ganancia._

 _Las cosas se calmaron y todos se divertían con los juegos de Reborn (juegos extraños y riesgosos, pero mafiosamente divertidos, pensó), Haru sentada junto a I-Pin recargada en un árbol, la dejó ir para que se uniera a los demás, se sentía un poco mal, el pecho le dolía, además de una leve jaqueca, pero aun así, pese a ver a Tsuna y Kyoko tan juntos, no podía evitar sonreír, las vueltas de la vida eran misteriosas._

 _-Tus mentiras dan ganas de vomitar-Dijo alguien por encima de ella, Haru respingó un poco, era Gokudera, fumando, luego se puso de pie, enfadada e indignada ¿Cómo se atrevía a dirigirle la palabra? Pero, las piernas un poco entumidas le fallaron y regresó sobre su trasero_

 _-Hahi-Se quejó, por el golpe y el entumecimiento_

 _-Qué mujer más molesta y estúpida-Fue la respuesta burlona del platinado, Haru no pensaba siquiera contestar, no le iba a dar gusto, simplemente se paró nuevamente y caminó lejos._

 _-¿a dónde vas, Haru-chan?-Preguntó Kyoko y la castaña sonrió muy animada_

 _-Haru va a estirarse un poco, las piernas se le entumecieron, no iré lejos-Se quejó casi llorosa, aunque claro, falsamente, se alejó poco a poco, una vez un poco más fuera de vista que los chicos se estiró –Estúpido delincuente-Gruñó, si lo pensaba bien, él solo lo hizo por fastidiar, era su pasatiempo, además, alguien le dijo una vez que un beso contaba solo si las dos personas estaban de acuerdo, en resumen, eso solo fue un mal momento, era como besar el suelo o una pared, se convenció, no representaba nada y no había cambiado tampoco su vida, solo la había dejado en shock lo patán que podía ser la mano derecha de Tsuna._

 _-¿A quién mierda llamas delincuente?-Preguntó entonces el epicentro de sus pensamientos, la castaña volvió a respingar, miró detrás de ella y sí, ahí estaba, frunció el ceño y caminó de regreso. –Mujer estúpida, vas ignorarme el resto de tú vida por un simple beso-Interrogó él y Haru se viró contrariada_

 _-No estoy ignorando a nadie-Contestó dejando de lado su tercera persona, estaba furiosa_

 _-Estás pensando demasiado-Se quejó él, Haru casi cae en la trampa, después de pensarlo por unos segundos sonrió sardónica._

 _-Haru no está pensando en nada-Contestó luego infló las mejillas –Menos en ti-Señaló, ante esto el platinado medio sonrió_

 _-Entonces lo haces-Se burló, Haru estaba a punto de replicar- Acabas de decir algo que ni por un carajo pregunté-Obvió, ella se sonrojó, luego indignó._

 _-Ya estás pensando en mí, ¿no decías que no te fijarías en la mierda como yo?-Interrogó el, bastante arrogante, Haru tomó aire y dio media vuelta_

 _-Si Haru pensara en Gokudera-san se caería el cielo-Aseguró, y antes de que diera el paso, el cielo un poco nublado retumbó con un bello relámpago. Sus ojos sin brillo y la sonrisa fingida observaron las primeras gotas caer, repentinamente aquello se convirtió en una verdadera tormenta, debían regresar con los demás, así que corrió, pero, los relámpagos que empezaban a caer la asustaron lo suficiente como para aferrarse al árbol más grande que encontró, su corazón saltaba, odiaba las tormentas._

 _-¿A caso además de estúpida eres idiota?-Cuestionó Gokudera tomándola de la muñeca y corriendo en otra dirección, por la prisa Haru no se fijó y en vez de regresar se había internado más en el espeso bosque, terminó metida en una especie de cueva pequeña con aquel delincuente. Temblando del frío, cansada, asustada y algo hambrienta abrazó su cuerpo tiritando, era la peor situación con el peor de todos, maravilloso._

 _-Que molesta eres-Se quejó él mientras exprimía su playera sin temor de que Haru viera su torso, ella sonrojada dio media vuelta, ella no contestó, simplemente decidió pensar en otra cosa, pajaritos, flores, pasteles, cosas bonitas, cosas que la alejaran de Gokudera, pero el muchacho seguía quejándose incansablemente empeorando la jaqueca de la japonesa quien simplemente no lo soportó más._

 _-¡Entonces no hubieras seguido a Haru, Gokudera-san!-Gritó el fin fastidiada, él ya se había puesto la playera negra de manga larga nuevamente -¡Nadie te lo pidió! ¡Lo único que Gokudera-san hace siempre que está con Haru es molestarla, humillarla, insultarla! ¡Haru sabe que Gokudera-san la odia pero no entiende por qué, Haru no le ha hecho nada malo a Gokudera-san y aun así…! ¡Aun así lo arruinas todo!-Gritó mientras lloraba, ya no lo soportaba, el lugar en silencio retumbó con sus reproches, sus sollozos junto con hipidos. -¿por qué Gokudera-san no puede ser como Tsuna-san?-Cuestionó en voz alta mientras tallaba con sus puños sus ojos para limpiar las lágrimas -¿Por qué Tsuna-san no quiso a Haru?-Hipó_

 _Lo siguiente que Haru sintió fue su espalda estrellándose con las rocas frías que estaban detrás de ella y nuevamente esa sensación amarga en sus labios. Abrió los ojos, no podía ser… otra vez…_

 _-Eres muy malo Gokudera-san-Gimió cuando se separó de ella_

 _-Me interesa una mierda lo que opines o pienses-Contestó él para volver a tomar sus labios_

 _-Y cruel-Se quejó ella mientras sus temblorosas manos se cerraban con fuerza apretujando la tela negra como si deseará romperla_

 _-Cierra la maldita boca de una vez-Exigió antes de tener los labios de Miura pegados a los suyos_

 _-Te odio-Susurró ella –Te odio- Repitió –Haru te odia- Jadeaba entre besos –Haru siempre te va a odiar Gokudera-san…_

 _Los murmullos de la chica hicieron eco en las rocas, para cuando la lluvia cesó y el grupo los observó llegar, Haru escondía el rostro mirando algo invisible pero fascinante en el suelo, Gokudera en cambio miraba hacia arriba, en silencio._

 _-¡Nos alegra que estén bien!-Saludó Tsuna_

 _-¿Haru-chan, qué te pasó?-Preguntó Kyoko observando el labio inferior de su amiga que sangraba_

 _-Nada… Kyoko-chan, Haru simplemente se golpeó con una rama o algo así-Aseguró la chica medio sonriente_

 _-¿O algo así?-Repitió consternada la pelinaranja, aquello era sin duda un… la pelinaranja miró a Gokudera, luego a Haru, cubrió sus labios con una mano por un segundo, luego avergonzada bajó la mirada, Haru advirtió esto, Kyoko lo sabía, eso en su labio era en efecto un mordisco._

 _Las palabras ásperas de Gokudera, la forma en la que miraba, sus constantes insultos, hasta el aroma a tabaco que tanto detestaba, todo ello la animó, él no la trataba como una víctima, sólo como a una persona normal, cuando él hablaba con ella, no sentía heridas… no sentía dolor, su presencia era confortable y fuerte, para ella, estar a su lado la hacía sentirse capaz de sostenerse y mirar al frente._

 _Solo sucedió, un buen día de sus 18 años después de una de sus tantas discusiones, fue ella quien robó un beso del Vongola de la tormenta, sus labios estaban tan cerca de su cara que no lo pudo evitar… había besado por iniciativa propia precisamente a quien no parecía tener tiempo o ganas para enamorarse, descolocada, simplemente se alejó caminando primero y luego corriendo, pensó que así había cavado su propia fosa, pensó en alejarse, tal vez para cursar la preparatoria debería pedirle a sus padres enviarla a algún otro lugar, había leído de un internado para señoritas… se detuvo cansada, sin mucho aliento, avergonzada, tomando el rostro entre sus manos, se enderezó un poco mientras se recuperaba y lo vio, frente a ella, con el cigarrillo en la mano, una ceja arqueada, para Haru fue una eternidad verlo caminar hasta ella, ver como media sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro, y escuchar, con esa deliciosa carraspera en la voz aquella burla "Te enseñaré como es un beso, ¿O ya lo olvidaste? estúpida mujer"_

La Haru actual se estremeció, no debía recordarlo, no en ese momento cuando todo estaba decidido, Gokudera jamás expresó mucho de lo que sentía, en realidad eran pocas las veces en las que hablaba de sentimientos, pero su mirada, los detalles, eso le daban la muestra, más, escucharlo, entre sueños decir "esto harto, solo aléjate de mí… Haru" la destrozó, supo que no sabía nada de él, que no entendía lo que sentía, después vinieron las pesadillas, las dudas, los momentos en que se quebró… un mes entero sumida en esos pensamientos intentando encontrar una razón por la que había fallado, sin animarse a preguntar.

 _Now you've been talking in your sleep, oh oh  
Things you never say to me, oh oh  
Tell me that you've had enough  
Of our love  
Our love...  
_ _Ahora que has estado hablando en sueños, oh oh  
de cosas que nunca me has dicho, oh oh  
dime que has tenido suficiente  
de nuestro amor  
nuestro amor..._

Gokudera en cambio, aún en la sala, tomó el anillo entre sus dedos, lo giró, se sentía tan frío, tomó aire, según había leído y visto en algunas películas eso solo significaba una cosa, Haru estaba dejándolo. ¿Por qué? ¿Había olvidado alguna fecha cursi pero importante para ella? Le había propuesto unos meses atrás y ella parecía tan feliz aunque incrédula, tuvo que repetirlo unas 5 veces, claro, sin hincarse, en privado, pero, lo había hecho… ahora de la noche a la mañana había dicho algo incomprensible, palabras simples pero extrañas. ¿Es que acaso algo malo había pasado frente a su nariz y no se enteró? Sí, Haru no estaba muy bien de un tiempo, pero pensó que se debía a que dormía poco sacudida por algo entre sueños, algo de lo que jamás le habló, ella solo sonreía y afirmaba que todo estaba bien. Si todo estaba perfectamente tal como ella decía, él no tendría razones para dudar de sus palabras, incluso pensó que eran figuraciones aquello de acostarse alejada de él.

 _Just give me a reason,  
Just a little bit's enough,  
Just a second,  
we're not broken just bent,  
And we can learn to love again.  
It's in the stars,  
It's been written in the scars on our hearts,  
We're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again.  
_ _Sólo dame una razón,  
sólo una pequeña es suficiente,  
sólo un segundo,  
no estamos rotos, solo un poco golpeados  
y podemos aprender a amar otra vez.  
Está en las estrellas,  
está escrito en las cicatrices de nuestros corazones,  
no estamos rotos, solo un poco golpeados  
y podemos aprender a amar otra vez._

Cierto, no era el novio del año, a veces se olvidaba de cosas, otras más no veía racional hacerlas, sin embargo nunca intentó lastimarla, mucho menos hacerla llorar, no lo soportaba, intentaba ser alguien a quien Haru pudiera mirar y sentirse orgullosa, intentaba ser tan buen novio como su carácter y personalidad se lo permitían, intentaba ser alguien que pudiera merecer su atención, porque antes le pertenecía a su jefe.

Bien admitía que no estaba planeado conquistarla o enamorarse de ella, él simplemente la había tomado sin permiso ante una provocación, lo que sucedía entre ellos era por culpa del peor día de su vida, dónde Haru aseguró que ella estaría triste si algo le sucediera porque eran amigos, él avergonzado la había llamado molesta y estúpida hasta que se cansó, desde entonces se sintió importante en formas que desconocía, también supo que él estaría igual de triste si algo le sucediera a ella, por esa razón, aquel día siguió al décimo y a Haru al parque, fue su decisión hacerse presente al verla rota, de acuerdo sí era su culpa, pero todo lo que pasó después nadie lo esperaba, el día de campo, la lluvia, lágrimas… el mordisco, su aroma, su calor… suspiró irritado, llevaba semanas sin hacerle el amor que no aguantaba más, cada que intentaba acercarse ella huía, debió parecerle extraño, debió preguntar, mierda ellos eran el tipo de pareja que despertaba vecindarios durante la noche…

¿Acaso era su culpa? Quizás la había asustado con la propuesta, ella desde el principio ¿No lo quería de esa forma? Pero sus palabras fueron "Haru entiende" ¿Qué demonios entendía esa cabeza suya? Trató de rememorar, todo comenzó… sus ojos se dirigieron al brazo derecho, el día que no había llegado a cenar, había ido a un lugar específico a hacer algo que, después de mucho pensar decidió llevar a cabo, cuando regresó, además del mohín inconforme de Haru no pasó nada más, tuvo que ocultar su brazo por lo que evitó el contacto en lo que pudo, además esa cosa dolía.

Después de eso, todo comenzó a cambiar, Haru lo observaba con los ojos sin ningún brillo, si intentaba acariciar su hombro por la noche con la excusa de taparla, se estremecía y ovillaba al otro lado de la cama, si trataba de empezar con los besos y caricias para intimar, ella decía que tenía cosas que hacer, que se sentía mal, incluso llegó a no dormir en casa por unos días, debido a una supuesta invitación de la mujer del Décimo, sería porque llegó tarde a la cena seguramente, pero no debería ser tan dramática, soltó todo el aire de sus pulmones, dejaría que el coraje descendiera del cuerpo de Miura para así resolver las cosas como la gente civilizada y no como los idiotas.

Fue hasta la habitación y esperó, la primera hora pudo pasarla con un libro viejo que mantenía junto a su buró, la siguiente decidió estrellar en el techo una pelota de goma aprovechando que los del piso de arriba no estaban, pero la tercera a eso de las 12 de la noche, ya lo estaba irritando ¿Es que esa mujer pensaba dormir en esa habitación? Apretando los dientes salió y pateó con fuerza la puerta de la habitación de huéspedes

-Sal ahora estúpida-Demandó en un grito que heló la piel de Haru, no podía dormir aunque estaba cansada de llorar, no contestó, hundió su cabeza en la almohada cubriendo sus oídos fuertemente, no deseaba saber, tampoco quería que Gokudera la viera así, ahora que conocía la verdad no lo obligaría a seguir a su lado. -¡Te digo que salgas con un demonio!-Exigió exasperado el italiano, Haru brincó en el lecho, temía bastante al carácter del albino, no era la persona más amable en el mundo, temblando se acercó a la puerta, Gokudera escuchó el seguro de la puerta, que se abrió un poco para volver a cerrarse, perdió por completo la paciencia, la japonesa escuchó el primer golpe, luego el segundo y observó horrorizada como la madera comenzaba a romperse, sin pensarlo más abrió la puerta, estaba tan pálida que parecía papel. Los ojos verdes se fijaron en ella entre la oscuridad apenas iluminada por la luz de la recámara al frente.

-¿Qué demonios pasa?-Preguntó el italiano mientras retiraba restos de astillas de sus nudillos sangrantes, la castaña bajó la cabeza, sin poder articular una sola palabra -Responde maldita sea-Ordenó el ojiverde provocando que la chica brincara nuevamente

-Haru entiende-Por fin dijo en un hilo de voz –Ya tuviste suficiente de esto… de nosotros-Completó la frase y mordió su labio inferior

-No, no entiendo ni una jodida palabra-Fue la respuesta del albino que tiró de su brazo con fuerza y atrapo su cuerpo entre el suyo ayudándose con la pared.

 _I'm sorry, I don't understand  
Where all of this is coming from,  
I thought that we were fine (oh we had everything),  
Your head is running wild again,  
My dear we still have everythin',  
And It's all in your mind (Yeah, but this is happenin')._

 _Lo siento, no entiendo  
de dónde viene todo esto.  
Pensé que estábamos bien (oh, lo teníamos todo),  
Tu cabeza está imaginando cosas otra vez,  
Mi amor, todavía tenemos todo,  
y todo está en tu mente (si, pero esto está pasando).  
_

-Haru te escuchó el otro día, está bien, lo entiende-Admitió la chica mientras trataba de no mirarlo a los ojos, eso simplemente la rompería, ella quiso a Tsuna como una niña, pero a Gokudera… lo amaba como una mujer y era insoportable.

-¿Entiendes qué? con un demonio, dime de una maldita vez que mierda escuchaste-Exigió Gokudera casi a punto de perder el control

-Gokudera-san… terminemos con esto, Haru ha buscado otro lugar para quedarse, así que solo por hoy…-Suplicó ella, llamándolo de manera formal, lo cual jodió completamente al italiano que simplemente la empujó directo a la siguiente recámara, cuando Haru intentó reponer su equilibrio el platinado volvió a hacer lo mismo, termino acostada sobre la cama, con un enfurecido Vongola de la tormenta que ya no razonaba más. El hombre encima de ella tomó su mentón con algo de violencia y obligó a la chica a mirarlo a los ojos.

-Para con eso de una maldita vez, no he hecho nada de lo que deba arrepentirme, ni he hecho nada que haga que tu jodido cerebro procese mal la información-Señaló Gokudera mientras desataba su corbata incómodo, Haru vio una venita saltando en su cuello, señal de la furia que lo invadía.

-Gokudera-san dijo-El chico la miró furioso- Tú dijiste… que me alejara de ti, que estabas harto-Murmuró ella a punto de llorar, Gokudera cerró los ojos, no recordaba haber dicho algo así, en ocasiones podía parecer molesto con ella por cosas como la tercera persona o la forma en la que trataba a la vaca estúpida, pero, podía vivir perfectamente con ello, no era para tanto, así que no, nunca se hartaba de ella, no en realidad.

-No dije una jodida mierda-Respondió el Vongola tras unos segundos

-Lo hiciste… ¡Lo hiciste!-Gritó Haru mientras intentaba apartarse

-¡No dije nada así, mujer!-Gruñó el peliplata

-Mientras dormías, lo dijiste, lo hiciste-Afirmó ella, la postura rígida del chico se relajó un momento ¿Mientras dormía?

-Eras tú la que soñaba seguramente estúpida.-Dijo el mafioso mientras tomaba las manos de Haru y las apartaba hacia los lados

 _You've been havin real bad dreams, oh oh  
You used to lie so close to me, oh oh  
There's nothing more than empty sheets,  
Between our love, our love  
Oh, our love, our love..._

 _Has estado teniendo pesadillas, oh oh  
Solías acostarte tan cerca mío, oh oh  
No hay nada más que hojas en blanco  
entre nuestro amor, nuestro amor  
oh, nuestro amor, nuestro amor...  
_

-Haru ya no quiere esto, Haru prefiere irse-Gimió la chica –Yo no quiero más de esto, tú… siempre-Por un momento paró de pelear al sentir como las manos del chico se cernían con más fuerza en sus muñecas.

-Cierra la boca de una puta vez-Pidió el de la tormenta un poco más amable –No vas a ir a ningún lado, ¡maldición, no me vas a dejar!

Haru abrió los ojos, el platinado estaba completamente desesperado, lucía tan alterado que ella misma se asustó, no lo veía así desde que había visto pelear a su jefe contra Byakuran

-No me vas a dejar-Repitió mirándola fijamente-Vas a quedarte aquí

-No-Respondió ella

-Vas a casarte conmigo-Siguió él

-No, no-Volvió a decir la japonesa

-Y vas a tener hijos míos-Susurró contra su oído

-No, no, nunca, Haru ya no hará eso-Negaba ella

-Lo harás, mierda mujer tú me amas-Afirmó él mientras la levantaba, necesitaba un trago pero no la dejaría ir, así que la arrastró hasta la sala y sin mucha elegancia tomo la primera botella que encontró para beber directamente, largos tragos de alcohol pasaron por su garganta, mientras apretaba la muñeca de Haru y esta luchaba por soltarse del agarre, por el rabillo del ojo observó a la castaña, estaba aliviado, ella no había negado la parte de amarlo.

 _Just give me a reason,  
Just a little bit's enough,  
Just a second,  
we're not broken just bent,  
And we can learn to love again.  
I never stopped,  
You're still written in the scars on my heart,  
You're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again.  
_ _Sólo dame una razón  
sólo una pequeña, es suficiente,  
sólo un segundo,  
no estamos rotos, solo un poco golpeados  
y podemos aprender a amar otra vez.  
Nunca he parado  
Sigues escrito en las cicatrices de mi corazón  
No estás roto, solo un poco golpeado  
y podemos aprender a amar otra vez._

-Quieta maldita sea-Regañó mientras tomaba asiento en el sofá más grande de la sala junto con ella, el dolor de cabeza estaba cediendo, miró algo brillante en la mesa de centro, era el anillo que hace poco Haru llevaba en su dedo anular, el símbolo de su compromiso con él. –Deja de pelear, mierda mujer, solo razona-Pidió desganado, la castaña sintió como él dejaba de apretar su mano y la dejaba ir lentamente, una vez Haru tuvo de regreso su mano acarició la piel enrojecida mirando al suelo –Era un sueño… un estúpido sueño mujer, no sé siquiera que estaba soñando-Suspiró Gokudera tratando de ser el coherente en esa situación.

-Lo dijiste por algo-Contestó ella en voz baja, mirando el anillo en la mesa de centro

-¡No tengo ni puta idea de por qué!-Volvió a alterarse él

-Haru ya no quiere esto-Repitió ella, sin perder de vista el objeto.

-Maldita sea… cancelaste la jodida cena ¿verdad?-Preguntó él algo irritado, Haru ladeó la cabeza sin entender, él masajeó el puente de su nariz –Ni siquiera lo recuerdas-Murmuró mientras reía irónico y apuraba otro trago de la botella

-Si sigues bebiendo así tendrás resaca-Señaló ella

-Cállate, me has dejado el maldito anillo, dices que planeas largarte y te preocupas por la resaca…-Ironizó mientras recostaba un poco y veía al techo-No llegué a la cena ese día porque decidí hacerme esto, el idiota del béisbol me acompañó-Siguió mientras mostraba el brazo, Haru miró de reojo, era una mancha negra que casi no podía distinguir, pero luego de unos segundos, notó que era un tatuaje, lo observó con más detenimiento, la insignia del guardián de la tormenta, pero algo diferente, no alcanzaba a ver bien.

-Haru no preguntó-Susurró mientras apartaba la mirada

 _  
_ _Oh tear ducts and rust.  
I'll fix it for us.  
We're collecting dust,  
But our love's enough.  
You're holding it in.  
You're pouring a drink.  
No nothing is as bad as it seems.  
_ _We'll come clean.  
_

_Oh, los conductos lagrimales se desgastan  
Los arreglaré para nosotros.  
Estamos juntando polvo  
pero nuestro amor es suficiente  
Tú lo sostienes.  
Tú te sirves un trago.  
No, nada es tan malo como parece.  
Hablemos claro.  
_

-Tú me amas-Aseguró el italiano y ella no respondió, solo cerró los ojos –Mierda-Dijo Hayato mientras una sonrisa adornó su rostro –Podrías negarlo o afirmarlo o decir algo de una maldita vez-Rezongó

-Te…-Haru dudó, pero luego se rindió –Te amo-Murmuró y se dejó caer hacia el otro lado, él se removió un poco de su lugar y extendió la botella hasta ella, quien la tomó y bebió un pequeño sorbo, en recuento era la peor pelea de todas.

-Pero no vas a olvidar el maldito sueño-Reconoció él sin que ella dijera nada, ella asintió y volvió a beber –No tengo motivos-Dijo mientras tomaba el brazo de la chica y la acercaba a él, ella se inclinó un poco sobre su hombro –No te casas con alguien solo porque sí, no es un juego-Siguió Gokudera mientras ella se relajaba un poco- Y no me hartas, eres molesta, pero no me hartas

-Gokudera-san tampoco es…-Sintió la mirada del aludido y corrigió de inmediato- Hayato no es el mejor novio del mundo tampoco-Se burló ella

-Soy una mierda y aun así me amas-Contestó en el mismo tono el Vongola

-Y aun así-Dijo ella como una afirmación, sintió esa enorme mano tibia tomar su mentón y aquellos labios fríos sobre los suyos, amoldándose a la perfección a los suyos, la botella cayó al suelo mientras sus manos se aferraban al cuello de su amado, porque, en efecto, lo amaba demasiado, al diablo el sueño, él mismo reconocía que no tenía idea de haber soñado algo malo sobre ella, sobre ellos, esa herida, esa cicatriz era una muestra más de que estaban juntos, de que seguirían juntos. –Haru se quedará aquí, se casará con Hayato y tendrá muchos bebés con él-Hipó aferrándose a él como si fuera un salvavidas.

-Te dije que lo harías-Señaló él, mientras se dejaba caer sobre ella, habían pasado tantas cosas, tanto tiempo, pero él sabía que nada había cambiado entre los dos, en un sentido estrictamente cursi que odiaba –Haru-Llamó interrumpiendo el profundo beso que estaban disfrutando, ella lo miró, que recordara, era la segunda vez que la llamaba por su nombre, la primera fue en su viaje al futuro, así que se sorprendió y sonrojó mucho, lo que diría sería probablemente lo más serio –Ese día te seguí-Confesó –Cuando el décimo te rechazó- la chica parpadeó abriendo los labios- Te besé, estabas mal pero no rota y quise romperte, yo quise que te rompieras por mí.-Admitió escondiendo el rostro en el hueco del hombro de la asombrada castaña. - Puedes decir que soy peor que escoria ahora.

Haru apretó más la camisa de Gokudera, sí que era un maldito pero esa confesión en vez de asustarla, la calmó, él quería tenerla a toda costa, no importaba cómo, solo que fuera así, típico de Gokudera Hayato, la poderosa mano derecha del décimo Vongola, el obtenía que lo que deseaba ya fuera para bien de su jefe o el suyo.

-Estás…-Haru tragó pesado, se sonrojó demasiado, no podía creer que en semejante situación y tras decir tal barbaridad, él simplemente estuviera tan excitado, podía sentir claramente en su vientre la dureza propia de Gokudera creciendo más y más.

-Mierda, ¿Qué esperabas? Ha pasado casi un mes-Reconoció él cínicamente.

 _Just give me a reason,  
Just a little bit's enough,  
Just a second,  
we're not broken just bent,  
And we can learn to love again.  
It's in the stars,  
It's been written in the scars on our hearts,  
We're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again._

 _Sólo dame una razón,  
sólo una pequeña, es suficiente,  
sólo un segundo,  
no estamos rotos, solo un poco torcidos  
y podemos aprender a amar otra vez.  
Está en las estrellas,  
está escrito en las cicatrices de nuestros corazones,  
no estamos rotos, solo un poco golpeados  
y podemos aprender a amar otra vez._

-No quiero hacerlo-Susurró ella entre molesta y avergonzada -¿Por qué siempre debemos terminar con sexo?-Cuestionó dando un pequeño golpe en la espalda del platinado, quien simplemente se dirigió a la oreja de la chica, susurró algo que dejó a Haru con la guardia baja. Y simplemente, como al principio, se dejó hacer…porque así eran las cosas con él, solo pasaban.

 _Just give me a reason,  
Just a little bit's enough,  
Just a second,  
we're not broken just bent,  
And we can learn to love again.  
It's in the stars,  
It's been written in the scars on our hearts,  
We're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again.  
_ _Sólo dame una razón,  
sólo una pequeña, es suficiente,  
sólo un segundo,  
no estamos rotos, solo un poco torcidos  
y podemos aprender a amar otra vez.  
Está en las estrellas,  
está escrito en las cicatrices de nuestros corazones,  
no estamos rotos, solo un poco golpeados  
y podemos aprender a amar otra vez._

Gokudera despertó, observó a su lado, profundamente dormida, por fin después de tanto tiempo, Haru Miura se aferraba a su brazo, se sintió aliviado, no había rastro de pesadillas, nada había alterado el sueño de ambos, ella no gritó a la mitad de su descanso, tocó la mejilla de la chica, estaba pálida y sin lugar a dudas había bajado de peso en exceso, pero eso lejos de enfurecerlo, lo volvía loco por ella, porque estaba tan asustada de perderlo que se alteró lo suficiente como para no conciliar el sueño, para no comer, para perder el color sonrió levemente.

-Por qué habrías de dejarme, estúpida-Preguntó a la nada, luego miró a la mesita, tomó el anillo y mientras ella aún seguía dormida lo deslizó suavemente en el dedo correspondiente.

-También me lo pregunto-Respondió ella un tanto adormilada, pero sonriente, apretándose más a él, él jamás diría algo como "Por qué habría de dejarte" y el simple te amo que le había dicho en voz baja antes de reclamarla nuevamente no se repetiría constantemente, pero, era eso lo que lo hacía único, amado y especial para ella, siempre podría amarlo otra vez, mientras fuera él.

 _Oh, we can learn to love again,  
Oh, we can learn to love again,  
That we're not broken just bent,  
And we can learn to love again._

 _Oh, podemos aprender a amar otra vez,  
Oh, podemos aprender a amar otra vez,  
Esto no está roto, sólo un poco golpeado,  
y podemos aprender a amar otra vez._


End file.
